Kommei no Oni
Kommei no Oni, the''"Demon of Confusion", was a shapeshifter oni which could look like any human it had seen. Its back half resembled the front of the last human it imitated, so it prefered shapes with bulky kimonos, armor, or long, concealing hair. The oni knew enough of etiquette to maintain him undetected. ''Bearers of Jade, p. 78 Appearance In their natural form Kommei no Oni resembled gaunt humans wearing long shapeless robes, with four-fingered hands tipped with long claws, and a second face on the back of their head. The “robe” was loose skin that grew out of their neck. The Kommei no Oni's joints allowed its limbs to bend equally as well forward and backward. Enemies of the Empire, p. 159 Attack Kommei no Oni might breathe on victims to draw out their spirits, leaving the body a lifeless husk. When it attacks two victims at the same time, the spirits are swapped, leaving the two individuals confused, his soul inside another body they are not use. Most people believed the oni's touch caused madness, not the switching of spirits. Winter Court, 1199 Replacing the Princess' Yojimbo In 1199, on the final days of the Imperial Winter Court, a powerful incarnation of Kommei no Oni The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 284 attacked and killed Seppun Asagako, yojimbo to Iweko Miaka, Death of Seppun Asagako and replaced her at the Princess' side. The Devil's Chase The creature managed to bypass the magical wards of the Imperial Palace. During the courtly event known as the Devil's Chase, a traditional ending to the Winter Court, in which a procession of priests was led through the Palace by the Devil Chaser, a priest bearing ancient artifacts and performing ceremonial song and dance, the oni was revealed. The song and chant from the Chase forced the oni to reveal itself. Winter Court 4 - Final Week Summary Rampage A battle against the oni began in the Imperial Gardens, until it fled into the city of Toshi Ranbo. The monster could not use its shapeshifting abilities because the priest continued to produce that music and importuned the Air kami to carry it across the city, playing the Devil's Chase music from the Temple of the Seven Fortunes. The oni rampaged through the city, starting in the Senzai District, facing the samurai who fought to bring it down. It then moved on to the Kurai District, killing Moshi Durucho and defeating Bayushi Atsuto. Destruction Desperate to put an end to the music that was preventing it from changing shape, the oni stormed into the Ichidou District. A battle was fought in the square in front of the Temple, as well as atop it. Asako Misora was killed and the oni finally broke through the Rokugani lines and began climbing the Temple of the Seven Fortunes, thanks to an incursion of power from Jigoku itself that boosted the oni's already preternatural strength. Before the moster could reach Seppun Koushun, (Day 28, Late Morning) Main Court Dais the shugenja atop the Temple, Toku Saiga sacrificed himself to sever the oni's connection to the boost of power. The oni was knocked from the Temple and crashed down on Yotsu Shinzai. Shinzai, bearer of the sacred Shield of the Devil's Chase was killed, but the Shield's power finally destroyed the oni. Tsuruchi Kinuyo had weakened the monster when she struck the oni with a jade arrow. The Bounty Hunter was elected to lead a force of samurai against the bloodspeaker who summoned the Kommei no Oni. The Oak in the The Gardens - L5R and the Interactive Novel Aftermath The square where the oni died was planted with trees commemorating those who fell in the rampage, the Grove of Darkness Denied. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 287 See also * Kommei no Oni/Meta Category:Oni